When Matt gets high on Viking Bars
by wanna-get-high
Summary: The title says it all, what does happen when Yamato get's high on Viking bars?


Disclaimer: YES! I OWN DIGIMON! Ha! I'll bet that no one's ever written that in a disclaimer! But seriously, I don't own digimon. A girl can dream.  
  
  
  
Matt on a caffeine high (Don't try this at home, kiddies!)  
  
A/n: set in 02  
  
A/n: If you think it sucks, flame me. I love them. I am Pyro, Dammit! Flame me to hell, I'll love it. I would write a serious, really good fic, but I'm on low self-esteem, and I can't write very well, so I decided to go crazy!  
  
One night at the Ishida's, T.K. was sleeping over at Matt's house and Mr Ishida was out at work. Matt and T.K. were left at home…all alone…  
  
"Can we raid the kitchen yet?" asked T.K. "No. First we hit the secret stores of coffee in his closet!" yelled Matt. T.K. nodded glumly (he! That's a funny word!) and followed Matt into Mr Ishida's bedroom. Matt opened the doors to the closet and revealed piles of coffee, chocolate, V cans, and a couple of Viking bars. "Whoa!" said T.K., stepping back in shock. "Come try some, T.K." Matt said in a scary tone, diving into the coffee, eating it raw out of the packets. "You know, you shouldn't do that." Said T.K. slowly, edging away, closer to the door. Matt looked up from a pile of Viking wrappers, and glared at T.K. "Why not?" he said. Matt jumped up suddenly, and ran into the next bedroom, coming out 5 minutes later in a pink miniskirt with fairy wings, and blue hair. Matt screeched and jumped at T.K, putting him in a Blue's Clue's costume.  
  
Moments later, they were running down the street to Tai's house. "Uh? Matt? Why are we going to Tai's house dressed as a fairy and Blue?" Matt turned to look at T.K. with a crazy glint in his eyes." Because it's fun, T.K." he said slowly. T.K. swallowed nervously. "Yeah…Fun…"  
  
Matt rang the doorbell to Tai's house. Kari answered. "Yeah? Oh! Tai's not here, he's at Sor--" she was muffled by Matt dumping a telletubbies costume on her. "Lead the way!" he yelled, voice high pitched. "What the hell are you doing?" asked Kari. "We're gonna pay Tai a little visit!" he said in a crazy tone, voice still high pitched. Matt skipped down the stairs. Kari and T.K. stood, watching him. "Coffee?" asked Kari. "Nah, Viking Bars and god knows what else." "Oh. What's he gonna do to Tai?" "Oh, probably kidnap him and force him to wear a stupid costume. " "Well, we'd better go and save him and Sora." T.K. nodded, and they walked to Sora's apartment.  
  
When they got there, Matt had magically got Tai and Sora on a coffee high, and Tai as dressed up as Baby spice and Sora was dressed up as Elmo (where do all these costumes come from?) and they were singing Britney Spears songs. T.K. and Kari took one look, and closed the door. "This means War!" shouted Kari.  
  
T.K. and Kari called Davis, Yolie, Codi and Ken and they all met in the park. They all burst out laughing at the sight of T.K. and Kari. "What happened to you." Kari and T.K. looked at each other. "Matt."  
  
"We need to stop the evil caffeine high Matt, Tai and Sora!" said Kari. "What do high people fear the most?" the other digidestined looked at each other and shrugged. "That's right! Hangovers!" The others laughed. "So all we need to do is pelt them with panadol and then they will back to normal!" T.K. smiled evilly. "But you all need to dress up." Moments later, Davis was Devimon, Yolie was Pikachu, Ken was Goku and Codi was Bart Simpson.  
  
They all crept up the stairs slowly, and opened the door. Sora, Matt and Tai were all watching playschool, giggling like two-year olds. "Now!" shouted Kari, and launched an all out panadol attack at them. Matt jumped up and hissed at them, and started to throw coffee beans. One of them hit Codi, and he landed in a giggling heap on the floor. "No! They've got Codi!" "CHARGE!" yelled Davis, and he jumped at Tai, aiming a panadol straight in the mouth. Tai screamed a high-pitched (I use that a lot, don't I?) scream and became a cowering heap on the floor. Yolie and Ken ran into the bathroom and came out moments later with panadol medicine. Ken grabbed a bottle and smashed it on Sora's head, and she collapsed next to Tai. Matt squealed and jumped on top on the couch, with a hot coffee cup in his hand. He aimed and threw at Yolie. " NO! " she yelled, and fell to her knees. Ken launched at Codi, who had recovered and was throwing coffee beans wildly. Davis, Kari and T.K. threw themselves at Matt, and began an all out war with capsules, tablets and liquid medicine.  
  
Sora and Tai woke up, took one look at the mess of coffee and medicine on the floor, and crept back to Tai's house. Just as they were home free for the door, a policeman burst through the door. The coffee/Panadol war stopped, and all eyes turned to the police. He cleared his throat. "I have a few complaints of people disturbing the peace in this apartment. You're all coming down to the station."  
  
---In Jail---  
  
"Well I'm glad everything's back to normal." Said Kari. Codi burst singing "Oops I did it again." "Well except for Codi. I guess the coffee beans have a long-lasting effect on younger kids." Matt had his head in his hands. "But what about getting out of this place! Dad's gonna kill me." Sora sighed. "If we were all high, we could probably break free. Tai grinned evilly. "You all forget. I though ahead." He said matter-of-factly, holding up a packet of freeze-dry coffee.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Well that's the end of the fic. You can imagine how it ended, whether they all got high or not.  
  
A/N: Some people think I am basing Codi. I'm not. I love Codi.  
  
-Wanna_get_high sounding off. 


End file.
